


Приятная неожиданность

by Serenielle



Series: Проктолог!АУ [2]
Category: Assorti
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Topping from the Bottom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Кинк - аццкий уке (командующий снизу).





	Приятная неожиданность

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк - аццкий уке (командующий снизу).

Губы у Милки были мягкие, нежные, с легким привкусом недавно выпитого пива. Пикник покрепче прижал его к себе. И, нагло проведя руками по спине, сжал задницу.  
— Не спеши, — Милки с улыбкой отстранился. Он тяжело дышал, и челка тонкими прядками прилипла к его лбу. Пикник облизнулся — он всего лишь человек, а тут такое искушение.  
— Давай уже займемся делом, а?  
— У нас вся ночь впереди, — напомнил Милки. — Где у тебя душ?  
— Вон там, — Пикник указал на дверь, но отпускать Милки и не подумал. Он нахально ухмылялся, и Милки сильнее нажал на его плечи. И одарил таким многообещающим взглядом, словно ударил под дых. Стоило двери душевой закрыться, как Пикник метнулся в спальню.  
Сегодня он планировал отыграться за все. Из колонок полилась расслабляющая музыка. Пикник разделся, скинул покрывало с кровати и положил на тумбочку смазку и презервативы. Подумав, он заранее приоткрыл тюбик и слегка надорвал упаковку резинки.  
Милки получит сегодня за все свои приколы.  
Не нужно было смущать его на свиданиях. Пикник впервые в жизни встречался с таким бойким парнем. Ему нравились раскрепощенные парни и девушки. Но за задницу его еще никто не лапал так активно, что он струхнул.  
Прищурившись, Пикник вспомнил, как именно доставал телефончик понравившегося доктора. Для этого пришлось подкатывать к толстухе медсестре и тащить ей мешок с шоколадками. Когда заветный набор цифр оказался в его руках, он не мешкая позвонил Милки. И тот согласился встретиться — чуть застенчиво, что приободрило Пикника.  
Йес! Ни один проктолог его не напугает.  
Так он думал до тех пор, пока первое свидание не подошло к концу. Милки был очарователен, слегка розовел, шутил и смеялся, чувствовал себя раскованно. Пикник провожал его и, прижимая к себе, рассчитывал на прощальный поцелуй…  
Его почти сгребли за ворот рубашки и прижали к стене дома. Милки первым полез целоваться, и в этот момент у Пикника все вылетело из головы.  
Поцелуй был умопомрачительным — жадным, страстным, лишающим дыхания. Пикник так увлекся, что не сразу почувствовал, что его откровенно лапают за зад.  
Сделай он шаг назад, он бы потерял близость Милки. От его прикосновений по спине непроизвольно прокатывали волны приятной дрожи. И Пикник забил, крепче прижимая к себе Милки.  
Им тогда едва хватило сил разойтись по домам. Пикник был не против продолжения, он водил носом по шее Милки и едва касался ее губами.  
— Мне пора, — прошептал Милки. — Завтра рано вставать.  
Пикник шумно втянул носом воздух, убирая руку из его штанов. Впервые настолько сильно не хотелось расставаться.  
Поэтому после первого свидания Пикник поехал прямиком к себе и пару раз подрочил, в красках представляя, что именно он сделает с Милки, когда доберется до него.  
После второго свидания он подрочил раз пять.  
После третьего он позвонил Милки и сказал: "Я хочу тебя".  
Милки засмеялся и предупредил, чтобы Пикник подготовился для следующего свидания. Пикник хмыкнул: смазка и презервативы были закуплены заранее и дождались своего часа.  
…Воодушевленный Пикник рухнул на кровать и заложил руки за голову. Шум воды утих, и нетерпение начало расти.  
Милки появился на пороге спальни. Стройный и хорошо сложенный, он ничуть не стеснялся своей наготы. Темные волосы слегка завивались мокрыми кончиками, озорные синие глаза мерцали. Пикник пялился на него, позабыв как дышать.  
— А я думал, ты в полотенце выйдешь, — наконец протянул он, кладя руку на член. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Милки ухватил его за запястье. Его прикосновение ощущалось как мягкая сталь.  
— Нет, не надо, — губы Милки улыбались, но от взгляда по спине прошелся холодок, — иначе ты кончишь раньше времени.  
— Я не девственник и умею сдерживать себя, — выдал Пикник, приподнимаясь. Губы Милки были совсем рядом, чуть приоткрытые и манящие, еще немножко…  
— Но я вижу, что тебе не терпится, — Милки положил руку на грудь Пикника. Такая тонкая, но такая тяжелая ладонь надавила, заставляя опуститься на постель. Пикник немного помедлил и подчинился, хотя больше всего ему хотелось завалить Милки и забыться с ним на пару часов.  
— Ты слишком напряжен, — Милки скользнул на его бедра. Его кожа, влажная после душа, пахла молоком. Аромат, знакомый с детства, возбуждал до синих кругов перед глазами.  
— Ну как бы… — Пикник хмыкнул, глядя на свой член.  
— Нет, не поэтому, — Милки провел руками по его груди. — Я помогу тебе расслабиться.  
Он растянулся сверху в полный рост и прижался грудью к груди Пикника.  
— Ты еще и массажист? — Пикник зажмурился от удовольствия, когда руки Милки мягко сдавили плечи.  
Горячее дыхание коснулось уха, язык влажно облизал контур уха, мочку прикусили острые зубки. Знакомая дрожь сбежала вниз по спине.  
— Это очень полезное умение, — прошептал Милки, обдавая воздухом кожу за ухом.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — Пикник закрыл глаза, отдаваясь моменту.  
Милки неторопливо разминал ладонями широкие плечи, невозмутимо поглаживал грудные мышцы и пресс — гордость Пикника. Другие восторженно ахали, но Милки был невозмутим, будто проводил обычный сеанс массажа. Пикник ущипнул его за ягодицу и получил шлепок по руке.  
Вскоре присоединились губы и язык. Милки скользил ими по шее и груди. Спускаясь ниже, он прижимался всем телом, словно змея. Он провел языком по члену и протянул руку к тумбочке.  
Пикник перевел дух. Кончить хотелось невыносимо. Пожалуй, он не возражал бы, даже попроси Милки его перевернуться.  
Резинку на него Милки натягивал сам, медленно и задумчиво. И улыбался при этом так, будто члена год не видел. Пикник сжимал зубы и про себя повторял названия медицинских процедур в проктологии — специально гуглил, интересно стало. Помогло совсем немного.  
Милки застонал. Пикник заскользил ладонями по его дрожащему телу, пощупал аппетитные ягодицы и сжал бока. Горячая кожа была чуть липкой от пота. На ней быстро бледнели красные следы, оставляемые пальцами. Милки закусил губу и обратно завел руки Пикника за голову.  
— Просто лежи, — он поерзал, медленно и плавно, и Пикник чуть не взвыл, — расслабься.  
— Расслабьтесь, если вас насилуют…  
— Точно, — Милки насадился сразу на половину длины. И Пикник осознал, что выражение «увидеть свой череп изнутри» очень даже буквальное.  
Ему ничего не позволяли сделать. Он мог только лежать, ощущая мягкое скольжение, ловить быстрые смазанные поцелуи и слушать тихие стоны. Он не мог сопротивляться необычным ощущениям, особенно когда влился в ритм. Милки удерживал его за плечи и быстро двигался, позволив лишь положить руки себе на бедра. Пикник сжал зубы и с наслаждением смял пальцами его кожу.  
— Осто…рожней… — выдохнул Милки. Его мутный взгляд скользил по лицу Пикника. С приоткрытых губ срывались тяжелые хриплые выдохи. — Сильнее…  
— Так? — Пикник выше подбросил бедра. Милки ахнул и сжался.  
— Да! Еще… — он прикусил губу так сильно, что та побелела. Ногти прочертили на руке Пикника яркие красные полоски, и колени разъехались шире. — Ну же, быстрее…  
— Командир нашелся… — больше Пикник ничего не смог сказать. Голову заволокло туманом, растворившим в себе любые мысли. Ничто не имело значения, кроме быстрых резких толчков, опаляющего жара чужого тела и собственного хриплого дыхания.  
И оргазм накатывал так же — медленной неотвратимой волной, скрутил на мгновение внутренности и отпустил, как будто вода отхлынула от берега.  
А на этом берегу лежал Пикник, едва переводящий дух, и совершенно вымотанный Милки. Его плечи и руки дрожали, шумное дыхание опаляло ухо.  
— Нихуя себе, — слова изо рта выпали сами, Пикник даже не ощущал шевеления губ. Милки устало улыбнулся и тяжело завалился рядом.  
Они лежали так полчаса — приходя в себя, нежно, едва ощутимо касаясь друг друга. Пикник ощущал себя заново родившимся и был уверен на сто пятьдесят процентов, что точно повторит, и не раз.  
Слишком уж ценным сокровищем оказался Милки.


End file.
